The Epic Battle of America and Japan
by nor do i
Summary: Alfred needs help with his new Pokemon game. very slight AmericaxJapan, US/UK, oneshot.


this fic came about because of a conversation i had with livy. so this fic is for her, mostly...imagine America riding on the back of a Dragonite, all sparkly-eyed and happy. imagine it.

i don't own Hetalia. enjoy.

-mabel

_____________________

Alfred was having a problem.

He ran down the corridors of Japan's house, frantically calling out the other's name.

"Japaaaaan!" No answer.

"Japan?" Still no answer. He hurried down the hallway to Japan's library. A small black device sat in his palm, playing overly-stylized music. In his other hand, Alfred waved around a small black stick, made of plastic.

Thrusting open the fragile door, America was greeted to Japan sprawled out on the floor, books around him. He looked content. For now.

"Ah, Japan, there you are!" Waving his hands quickly, Alfred sat next to the older country, scattering Japan's papers and books over the floor. Kiku sighed and put down his book. Once America sat down, it would usually be a few hours before he left. Or worse, he'd decide to spend the night, for some country bonding, or something. Japan couldn't quite grasp this concept. Why bond when you could just as easily maneuver on your own?

"Yes, America-san? What is it?"

"Okay," Alfred began. "Remember the game you gave me?" Japan nodded. "Well. I've been doing really, really well with it, but I just got stuck." Quickly bringing his stylus to tap the screen, America brought his DS back to life. "See the guy, with the spiky blue hair? I can't beat him! He's harder than the last time, and that blonde lady isn't doing much to help me...Japan, could you try?"

Another sigh escaped Kiku's lips. When he had given Alfred the latest version of Pokemon Platinum edition, he didn't think it would escalate to this much of an obession to America. Now every time the two countries met, all he could talk about was what gym leader he had battled or what contest he had won now. Of course, Japan liked Pokemon as much as the next guy, and sure, he might have liked it a little more than the next guy, but he was techincally allowed to. He invented it, after all.

"Sure. Hand me your DS, America-san." America handed it over, leaning against Japan, pressing his head into the older man's arm. Kiku let the stylus fall gracefully down on the screen again, bringing the battle back to life. Almost all of America's Pokemon had fainted, but it was worth a shot. He quickly pressed buttons, tapped the screen, and against his will, posed a rather serious and concentrated face. All the while Alfred was leaning into him even more, throwing his hands up when Kiku managed to faint Cyrus's Gyarados. "Alright, go Japan, go!"

Five minutes later, and Cyrus, boss of Team Galactic, had been defeated. Japan handed the DS back to America, trying not to show how excited and happy the battle had made him. Alfred stared, speechless for a few seconds, before taking the DS back.

"Wow, Japan, you're like...a Pokemon master or something!"

Japan returned the large smile Alfred gave him. "Thank you, America-san...that's very kind of you."

Suddenly, Alfred's expression changed. His eyebrows raised, his eyes gained a certain twinkle, and the corners of his mouth twitched even more upward. "Japan!" He stood up. "I challenge you..." He pointed a finger at Japan, trying to put on his best trainer face that he could manage. "To a Pokemon battle!"

Japan stared up. And stared. And stared. Did America just challenge him to a...Pokemon battle? "Uh..."

"There's no turning back now! I challenged you, just like they do in the games! Our eyes met, Japan!"

"B-but, America-san, I'm not sure..." It wasn't that Kiku didn't want to. He did like battling with virtual pixels that he had invented. It was more or less that he didn't want to hurt America's sense of pride if he beat him in a battle. Or worse, what Alfred might to do to Kiku if he lost.

"Aww, come on, Japan," he pleaded. "Please play? It'll be fun, Japan, come, play, Japan, play!" Alfred's merciless pestering eventually got the better of Japan, who was beginning to have regretted ever giving Alfred that game in the first place.

"...Fine, I guess one battle can't hurt." America let out a pleased sound of happiness, while Japan reached for his DS perched on the desk behind him. _Hopefully this would be over quickly so I can go back to my reading_, Japan thought. It's not that he didn't like America, the younger country was just so...eager sometimes.

"I bet I can beat you with two Pokemon!" America exclaimed. Now that was pushing it. There was no way such an inexperienced country could defeat Japan, the greatest master of all the Pokemon ever in existence. But if the younger country wanted to learn it the hard way, so be it.

"What Center do you want to meet at?"

"I dunno...what town are you in, Japan?"

"Floroama Town."

"Awww, I'm all the way in Veilstone!" America threw up his hands, exasperated. "And besides, isn't Floroama Town that girly place with all the flowers? Can't you just fly to Veilstone?"

Japan closed his eyes. "Fine."

Fifteen minutes later, and after many, "Japan, what do I do now?"s, America and Japan were in the trainer meeting room of the Pokemon Center.

"America-san, is there a reason your character is the pop idol...?"

He didn't receive an answer. America was humming to himself, a pleasant smile on his lips. "You know, I think I should show this game to Iggy...he'd really like it, huh?"

"I don't think he'd find it as...amusing."

Ignoring this comment as well, Alfred initiated the battle. The screen popped up, and Japan pressed yes. He managed to keep his face stoic and impassive, while America was beaming. The battle started, with the effective cheesines of the music, intense but slightly charming, just as Japan had wanted it. Their characters popped up on the battle screen, along with their number of Pokemon, though they were only using two.

_You are challenged by trainer America!_

Japan quickly tapped his screen, while America sent out his first Pokemon.

_Trainer America has sent out Tony!_ A level forty-eight Clefairy popped onto the screen, giving it's trademark gesture and noise. The battle was on.

_Go! BELLOSSOM! _Kiku liked keeping his Pokemon's names. Coming up with names for them was just too much of a hassle.

America frowned. "Gee, that's a pretty girly Pokemon..." Japan stared up at America, whose eyes were focused on his screen, trying to select what move he would use against Bellossom. He was completely focused, which was rare for someone like him. Usually, America's head was in the clouds.

_What will BELLOSSOM do?_ For a relatively weak Pokemon like Clefairy, Japan reasoned that he needed an effective move, that the opposing team couldn't avoid...he tapped "Magical Leaf," and waited.

_BELLOSSOM used Magical Leaf! _ Rainbow leaves quickly cut America's Clefairy, cutting down half of it's HP. America's eyes widened, and he frowned.

"Whaaaaat? That's so unfair!" Alfred glared at Kiku over the top of his glasses, before quickly putting it down to select his move.

_The foe's Tony used Flamethrower! It's super effective! _Japan hadn't planned that America knew how to use the TMs, and which Pokemon could learn which move. He slowly watched as all of Bellossom's HP drained, and was left with that highly annoying message:

_BELLOSSOM fainted! _America laughed. "That's one of yours, and my Clefairy can still keep going!" Okay, so America knew TMs. Big deal. Avoiding eye contact with the younger country, Japan selected his last Pokemon that he could use in the battle. It had to be something strong, and something that had a universal move that could take down most of his opponents.

_Trainer Japan has sent out VAPOREON!_ The Eevee evolution appeared on the screen, and once again, America made the same comment about his Pokemon being too "girly." They may have been girly Pokemon, sure, but they were strong, considering Kiku raised his like his own children, practically.

_The foe's Tony used Growl!_ An ineffective move, good for wasting time and letting Japan strategize. Clefairy's HP was down by half, and Vaporeon was level fifty-two, compared to America's level forty-eight. He figured that using Surf might be able to wipe out America's first Pokemon.

_VAPOREON used Surf!_ Japan watched, satisfied, as Clefairy's HP also drained to zero, while America let out a wail.

"Nooo, Tony fainted! How could you be so cruel, Japan?!"

"...It's fine, America-san. Just pick your next, and last, one."

America nodded, narrowing his eyes, trying to carefully select what Pokemon he was going to use to try and deflect Japan's attacks. Of course, it would be useless. Japan was the master of Pokemon, and there was no way some amataeur country could beat him.

_Trainer America has sent out Iggy!_ A Dragonite appeared on the screen. Japan felt his eyes bug out of his head, and his jaw drop. "America-san, when did you...how did you..."

America smiled smugly. "Oh, you mean Iggy? I got my Wi-fi hooked up, and I did some awesome global trading, and someone gave me him!"

Japan quickly began strategizing. Dragonite was extremely powerful, and America obviously knew that, given the way he had returned to humming and being happy. How did America get a Dragonite when Japan couldn't? Probably because America had been spending much more time interacting online, but that was besides the point! Japan had started this whole craze, leave it up to America and his ways to take the credit.

_The foes Iggy used Hyper Beam! _And just like that, it was over. America's level sixty Dragonite had just dominated Japan's Vaporeon. And now, that dialogue once popped up for Japan:

_VAPOREON has fainted!_

America, realizing victory, let out a whoop. "Alright, I beat you, Japan! I'm so awesome!" Japan merely hung his head in defeat. How could a Japanese man lose to such an...American? In a Pokemon battle, no less. He watched as Alfred saved his game and clicked off his DS, letting the stylus slide back into it's compartment. Kiku's was clutched tightly in his hand.

"Wow, that was fun. Let's do it again, okay Japan?" He made his way to the door, about to leave. Japan's head snapped back up.

"America-san! Wait, why did you name your Dragonite...after England-san?"

America shrugged.

"I've always wanted to ride a Dragonite."


End file.
